<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the Sea by mdelpin, Oryu404</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502694">Under the Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/pseuds/mdelpin'>mdelpin</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oryu404/pseuds/Oryu404'>Oryu404</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Confession, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mermen, Pining, Slash September</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/pseuds/mdelpin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oryu404/pseuds/Oryu404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray is an Arctic merman, a species known for luring humans to their death with their potent song. He leaves his homeland hoping to change his fate and somehow turn his tune from one of death to one of love.</p><p> </p><p>  </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail LGBTales, Slash September 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcher_ofthe_sky/gifts">watcher_ofthe_sky</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not sure if you guys knew this but Oryu404 is an amazing artist, and they made this beautiful art for our drabble.  Do not repost without their permission.</p><p>We hope you like it watcher_ofthe_sky!</p><p>Also we started a separate blog on Tumblr for our collabs <a href="https://twomanyideas.tumblr.com">@twomanyideas</a> Go check it out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
The sun had begun to set when Gray finally found Natsu sitting at his favorite spot, a rock that sat close enough to a sandy beach to let him observe without being spotted. 
</p><p>
It was something he’d never understood about his friend. Most merfolk disliked humans, taking great pleasure in luring them to their deaths, but not Natsu. He was fascinated by them. The way they walked on two feet and were able to move on land and water. The colorful outfits they wore to cover themselves and the tools they created to make their lives easier.
</p><p>
It filled Gray with a gnawing fear that one day Natsu would figure out a way to join them and leave him behind. So he did the best he could to keep him by his side, searching for colorful trinkets in the many shipwrecks that were scattered along the ocean floor, waiting breathlessly for that moment when Natsu’s eyes would light up in wonder as he tried to figure out what it was used for. Basking in the beaming smile he would receive in thanks for his efforts. 
</p><p>
Gray wasn’t sure when Natsu had become such a big part of his life. All he knew was that the merman’s constant chatter filled <em>his</em> world with color in a way nothing else ever had. He pulled himself up to the rock sitting as close to Natsu as he dared, and watched the sun’s descent while stealing glances at his friend.
</p><p>
In this light, Natsu’s beauty always left Gray feeling breathless. The reds, oranges, and pinks that decorated his tail and hair were softened by the warm glow of the sun’s last rays, making him look just like a sunset, one that Gray thought might burn him if he ever dared to touch. 
</p><p>
He felt drab in comparison, his tail an uninteresting combination of blues and teals, meant for blending in with the darker colors of the Arctic rather than the warmer waters he’d chosen years ago. 
</p><p>
“So,” Natsu welcomed him, rubbing his hands in anticipation and studying Gray with a mischievous grin, “What do you have for me today?”
</p><p>
“Who says I brought you anything?” Gray grumbled, glancing at the beach and noticing couples huddling near a large bonfire as they watched the sunset.
</p><p>
“You always do,” Natsu teased, leaning back on his hands and turning his attention back to the beach, as his tail swished around lazily.
</p><p>
“I was going to,” Gray admitted grudgingly, “but the sharks were out today.”
</p><p>
Natsu turned his head, examining him closely for any injuries, relaxing when he didn’t find any, “I guess you’ll just have to sing for me then.”
</p><p>
Gray rolled his eyes at the request. Singing was not something he’d done much of for a long time, memories of his former life in the Arctic a glaring reminder of just how dangerous his call could be. He’d enjoyed it once though, and in a moment of weakness, he’d found a secluded spot and allowed himself one song. It was there that Natsu had found him, drawn by the sound of his voice. Since that day, Natsu had hounded him to sing for him again any time he could.  
</p><p>
Gray never had. Even though he was sure he could keep Natsu with him if he did. 
</p><p>
“Do you ever wish that you could live on land with them?” Gray looked down at the water, not wanting Natsu to realize how anxious he was about his answer.
</p><p>
“Why would I ever want to do that?” Natsu moved his hand, placing it on top of Gray’s and squeezing gently, “When everything I could ever want is right here?”
</p><p>
“Wh-what?” Gray could feel his ears burning, but he looked up anyway, stunned by Natsu’s confession. He could hear Natsu laugh at his dumbfounded expression, but he couldn’t come up with an appropriate retort.
</p><p>
“You heard me,” Natsu’s mouth curved into a serene smile before jumping into the water, gently pulling Gray by the hand to join him.
</p><p>
Gray submerged after Natsu, heart racing in his chest as he thought about what those words meant. 
</p><p>
“Sing to me?” Natsu asked once again, putting his free arm around Gray’s waist and looking up at him with pleading eyes.
</p><p>
Gray laughed at Natsu’s antics but gave in nonetheless, too happy about what was happening between them to give him a hard time. He wrapped his arm around Natsu’s shoulders, pulling him into his chest and moving them in the water in a sort of dance. He sang to his newly revealed lover, pouring all of his heart into the words, and pressing the last one onto lips he’d often dreamed of kissing. 
</p><p>
Gray lost track of how long they held on to each other this way, their tails swaying together to a rhythm all their own. But as the water darkened all around them, he knew that Natsu had been right. Everything he’d ever wanted was right here too.
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a fun little idea we had, and we enjoyed it so much we might make it a bigger story at some point!</p><p>Want to talk with us about Fairy Tail, other animes, writing, or our stories? Click on the link to join our discord <a href="https://discord.gg/ubxJy6rqYy">The Unholy Trinity</a>!</p><p> </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>